1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image stabilizing device, in particular for image acquisition using a digital-image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, shots taken using non-professional portable apparatuses, such as camcorders or digital cameras, either stand-alone or incorporated in telephone apparatuses, suffer from flickering caused by minor movements of the operator. In particular, portable apparatuses are supported only by the hands of the operator, and the lack of a firm point of rest makes it practically impossible to keep the framing stable. The resulting image is hence unstable and consequently unpleasant to the eye. The same problem also regards cameras during the acquisition of single images. A movement can render acquisition imprecise, especially for long exposure times.
The use of image stabilizers has thus been proposed. By appropriate processing, in digital apparatuses it is possible “to cut out” a portion (hereinafter referred to as “usable frame”) of the image effectively acquired (hereinafter referred to as “complete image”). Only the usable frame is made available for display, whereas an outer frame is eliminated from the complete image. Stabilizer devices enable estimation of the movements of the equipment and recalculation of the co-ordinates of the usable frame so as to compensate for the movements and render the image stable.
Image stabilizers of a first type are based upon the content of the images to be stabilized. After identification of reference elements in a scene, in practice the displacement of the apparatus and the position of the usable frame are estimated by comparing the positions of the reference elements in successive frames. Systems of this type are not satisfactory when the scene framed contains elements that are effectively moving, such as, for example, a person who is walking.
According to a different solution, image stabilizers include gyroscopes, which measure angular velocity of the apparatus with respect to axes transverse to an optical axis thereof (normally, two axes perpendicular to one another and to the optical axis). The rotations about said axes cause in fact the greatest disturbance. By means of temporal integration of the data detected by the gyroscopes, it is possible to trace back to the instantaneous angular position of the optical axis of the apparatus and from here to the position of the centre of the usable frame. The image can then be corrected accordingly. In this way, the stabilization of the image is independent of its content. Gyroscopes, however, absorb a lot of power, because they use a mass that must be kept constantly in oscillatory or rotational motion. Their use is hence disadvantageous in devices that are supplied autonomously because they markedly limit the autonomy thereof.